


free fallin'

by weekend_conspiracy_theorist



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Trans!Dex, my trans ace dad rock brother from a hockey webcomic universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekend_conspiracy_theorist/pseuds/weekend_conspiracy_theorist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nursey and Dex skype over break; they're foolish and in love and they miss each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free fallin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragdragdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragdragdragon/gifts).



> I love Jamie!!! She's a babe, and she wrote me nurseydex too so you should go check that out
> 
> First omgcp work! of course it had to be nurseydex

Nursey closes his eyes, fighting desperately to catch his breath as their laughter dies away–Dex, on the other end of the line, is still chuckling softly, and when Nursey cracks one eye he can see weird laptop-camera-perspective Dex flopped flat on his back.

(All red hair and pale skin and freckles and the unfamiliar curve of his chest sans binder.)

“God, I miss you,” Nursey blurts, before he can think better of it, and Dex pushes up on one elbow, snorting and rolling his eyes.

“You’re such a fucking sap,” he mutters. But there’s a blush spreading underneath the freckles on his nose as he reaches one hand out to adjust the tilt of his screen, to let Nursey see him better.

“Yeah,” Nursey says. (It’s hard to deny.) He grins- the slow, mocking one that has Dex’s eyes narrowing in suspicion- and leans over, straining to reach the sidetable without turning away from the camera. “I bought a Tom Petty CD today because it reminded me of you,” he adds, and the grin spreads wider as Dex huffs in annoyance.

“I can’t believe–”

A door slams open, and a slightly-smaller-Dex throws themselves onto the bed to the accompaniment of indignant squawking.

(“Get out of my room you tiny mongrel!”)

The kid presses their face close to the screen, ignoring Dex’s attempts to shove them off, and demands, “Is that your boyfriend?”

“Yes,“ Nursey answers for Dex, then raises an eyebrow at the little sliver of Dex down in the corner of the screen. “Is this the brother that–”

“Knows we’re gay as hell, not obnoxiously, annoyingly cute heterosexuals?” Dec asks drily. “Yes.”

Nursey snorts, finally catches his fingers on the CD case, and then promptly knocks it off his desk. Dex cackles, tugging his little brother back against his chest and adjusting the laptop to show them both properly; Nursey raises his eyes to the heavens, praying for strength from whatever deity deals with rude Maine lobster boys who laugh at their boyfriends’ clumsiness.

“Can’t believe you actually bought a fucking CD, Nurse,” Dex chirps. “Haven’t you ever heard of mp3s?”

“Going out and specifically downloading dad rock defeats the purpose of spontaneous ‘this reminded me of you’ purchases,” Nursey mutters, scowling at the floor as he sets his laptop aside and slips down off of his bed.

(Goodbye, sweet 200 thread count sheets; hello, frigidly cold tile.)

Dex’s brother- Mike, probably, although Nursey is absolutely guilty of getting all of the siblings confused- says, “This is boring,” and Nursey glances up to see him wriggling out from under Dex’s arm and disappearing off-screen.

“Close the door behind you!” Dex shouts.

Nursey wipes a fake tears from the corner of his eye when he flops back onto his bed, CD in hand. “Somehow, I miss you even more now.“

Dex rolls his eyes and tucks his arm back behind his head, squirming to get comfortable–his other hand tight on the laptop, not letting Nursey slip away. “I miss you, too,” he admits, and Nursey could write a thousand words and never quite describe the little scrunch of affection at the corners of his eyes or the color of the blush he can’t quite fight back. “Gonna play me some dad rock and croon along embarrassingly or not?”

Nursey smiles instead, pops the case with the click of cheap plastic. “The music’s coming, bro; just chill.”


End file.
